


Return of Redhead

by Rathaloshunter16



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Spyro, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Traits, Arrogance, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Dark Character, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Living Together, Loss of Control, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mating, Misanthropy, Near Death, Purple dragon, Reunions, Serious Injuries, Sleeping Together, Talon ( overwatch ), anger issues, dragon hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathaloshunter16/pseuds/Rathaloshunter16
Summary: After few years events from ´Purple dragon with red head´ Talon returns wanting to revenge, Redhead, Xigbar and dragon HYDRA has to stand their ground.





	1. Even gods can bleed.

It was unexcept, after few years Talon had found dragon HYDRA´s base in Mount Nyiragonga. Dragons were panicking and it gave Talon good change to kill them, Redhead and Xigbar were fighting soldiers off, not together this time, Redhead used his spear to fend off attackers with ease, he laughed as taste of blood overhelmed his tongue, there was some familiar faces trying to get in base but his soldiers were like ants or bees, defenting the nest to the last dragon.  
Redhead smirked, he hasn´t been in any fight after he came home, his uniform was little bit torn and bloodied but it didn´t matter at that point.  
Redhead stood on his ground, his tall sight and spreaded wings scared the soldiers off, Redhead laughed but it was cut short when too familiar icy shield´s spike pierced his spine, dragon let roar of and collapsed on ashy ground, it was Vexen " Sorry about that, I am sure you will forgive of my nasty move do you? " Nobody taunted the dragon, Redhead wasn´t going to give up yet, he stood up even if his spine was pierced.  
Redhead fought as he could but as three heavies and enforcers came in dragon was on outnumbered, taking weakly off to seek cover, soon they had to leave when dragons were getting too bloodthirsty.  
Xigbar had heard the roar and tracked dragon down, following the blood trail that led into cavern outside of volcano, amount of blood grew as he walked deeper the cavern, he saw Redhead leaning on wall, uniform torn and bloodied, " REDHEAD! " Xigbar called the dragon who tried to stood up but collapsed, Nobody took good hold of him, dragon was screaming and crying at the same time, he was panicking by fact that Talon had found him again, whole scenario made Xigbar go in shock, there was both anger and sadness in Nobody.  
As screaming and crying died out Xigbar sighed and tried to move to better position, leaning on wall as he held injured dragon, stroking him gently " X-Xig… bar… " Redhead whimpered, spine being pierced made it difficult to speak " Ssshh, don´t say a word Redhead, you need to rest okay mate? " he cooed to the his injured mate, Redhead´s vision started to get blurry which Xigbar noticed" Hey! Redhead don´t pass out now! We will get help, please stay awake! " he begged until he got idea " Redhead, hey! Who pierced your back? " Xigbar asked, trying to get dragon to stay awake " Ve...xen… " Redhead whimpered weakly as he closed his eyes again, Nobody patted dragon´s cheek gently trying to get dragon stay awake.  
When one soldier found them he had flied off to tell the others. Redhead tried to keeps his eyes opened but now when they were found Xigbar wouldn´t keep him awake " It´s okay, it´s okay Redhead, we have been found. Just lay your head down and rest, okay? " he coeed, Redhead smiled weakly and closed his eyes, he was humiliated by bunch of humans.  
After what felt like hours Redhead stirred, his head ached lightly " Ugh... humans, they are pain to my tail. " Redhead groaned until he noticed that he spoke clearly, his injuries were patches, and he wasn´t paralyzed by his spine being pierced, his doctors had managed to save it. Redhead sighed and saw Xigbar being asleep, Nobody must have trying to look after him but fell asleep in process, Redhead chuckled and laid down, he was alive now but how long? Talon had found him again, he had to fight again.


	2. Dragons aren´t gods, learning humility is first step to heal

After few weeks after Redhead got his spine pierced he has been distant to Xigbar and to his followers. Volcano base center was swarming with busy and working troopers, cooking meat and mining ores, because so many deaths caused by Talon, doctors were forced to go in outside world and bring humans to being turned into dragons, Redhead was observing whole thing from highest cliff. His uniform was fixed and wounds have been healed but he felt humilated by humans, humans bested the god, volcano god, a powerful purple dragon and it made Redhead angry and embarrassed at the same time.  
Redhead walked out of base, some dragons swarming the sky, bringing food from outside world, after all there was nothing in volcano. Dragon continued his walking, ash and embers flying around him, now depression was taking over, his self-confidence was down and his pride was cracking, Redhead looked the sky, there was nothing to see.  
Redhead´s mate Xigbar saw dragon walking in distance, as Nobody got closer he saw dragon´s depressed look, Xigbar has been worried about him because draogn hasn´t spoke with him after he got saved by his followers.  
Nobody teleported near him, Redhead did noticed him but ignored it " Redhead, are you okay? You haven´t say a word to me in weeks… " Xigbar said, Redhead started to spoke to hum but didn´t look at him " Yes, I just feel still weary after that fight and all this work… " he responded, Nobody wasn´buying it " Redhead don´t lie to me, you have been acting like this since you got bested by Vexen! " Xigbar pointed out, crossing his arms, Redhead lowered his cheek frills slightly, was his lying that bad now? Dragon gave him harsh glare " Pff… Me? No, I am all fine thank you! " he hissed, it was his best self-defense but Xigbar wasn´t going to give up yet " As if! Redhead, tell me why are like this? All sad and gloomy, is it because you got bested by another Nobody and you feel humilated? " Xigbar asked, the words stabbed Redhead´s feelings " No! I.... by my ancestor´s sake, that´s not it! " Redhead hissed, he had to get his lies to work but panic made him think quickly, Nobody wasn´t still buying it " Yes it is! All because you got bested by human, and your damn pride prevents you from letting go! " Xigbar spatted, Redhead cheek frills went lower " Look, I know I am little bit self-centered by my pride. But I am trying my best to lead us... " he panicked and turned away " I´m sorry… you and the rest of my followers must been thinking that I am useless, worthless and moron... "Redhead muttered, Xigbar was suprised of what dragon just said " Why in earth I would think that? " Xigbar asked, Redhead didn´t responded " Redhead… I...I would never call you useless dragon… " Xigbar said, Redhead snorted and flied away as tear fell down " Liar! You would! " Redhead roared and vanished into ashy sky, " Redhead, wait! " Xigbar shouted but too late, dragon had leaved, he needed some time.  
Redhead flied outside the Mount Nyiragonga into desert that surrounded it, landing on rocky land, he sat down, sun was shining strongly, dragon sighed " I am such fool, calling a Xigbar a liar… " he whispered, " How in hell I let my pride blind me...? " dragon asked, he didn´t know it, he wanted to heal but how?  
After few hours sun´s heat started to get in Redhead, with sighed he flied back to the Mount Nyiragonga, but only border area, there was burned carcass laying around, not worthy eat, Redhead sighed, his mind was mess. After some time Xigbar teleported behind him " Finally, I found you, I couldn´t find you from whole volcano, where have you been Redhead? " Xigbar asked, Redhead didn´t answer " Hey, what´s up with you? " Nobody asked, Redhead took quick look of him until he stared to nothingness " Somewhere where I got to be alone for while. " he responded, his cheek frills lowered down which Xigbar noticed " Look, I know it´s hard to got throught but you must, you may think yourself as a god but your aren´t, you are only a dragon, if you wanna heal yo need you learn humility first, boss. " Xigbar said walking closer " Will you let go of your pride or suffer of broken self-esteem rest of yor long live? " Xigbar asked, Redhead looked the Nobody until dragon glared him harshly with snarl making Xigbar smile " That´s it Redhead, I knew you would make right choice. " Xigbar said, Redhead snorted and took off into sky, volcano errupting by dragon´s power, he didn´t call himself god of volcano of nothing.


	3. Lesson of humility

Nightfall came in Mount Nyiragonga, dragons were calming down, going to sleep, few guards kept watch of base when others would sleep. Xigbar and Redhead walked in leader´s bedroom, it was dragon themed nicely, somebody had asked if Xigbar wanted his own bedroom but he has refused, Redhead wasn´t still in good mood and it pissed the Nobody.  
Redhead took of his uniform revealing his black T-shirt and rest of the pants, dragon´s body frame came into live with the clothes, Nobody smirked and took hold of dragon´s tail " What in my ancestor´s sake you doing Xigbar? " Redhead hissed, Xigbar looked the dragon " Nothing. " he whistled, Redhead snarled to him, Xigbar smirked again and move his arm throught the dark portal, reaching on dragon´s neck and started tickle him.  
Redhead tried to held his laughter but failed it and laughted like maniac, after Redhead´s laughter died out he returned it to Xigbar using his tail´s tip, Nobody laughted like manic too, Redhead smirked and took off his shirt and jeans, rest of body was revealed, no scars, no nothing. Redhead laid on his back on bed which fit both of them nicely and little more.  
Redhead felt that someone was above him, dragon opened his eye and saw Xigbar " What are you up to Xig? " Redhead asked as he showed his fangs, Xigbar grinned " I am going to teach you a humility. " Xigbar said, Redhead snorted " Right, I see. " he hissed, dragon´s dragonhood came out, Redhead took tight grip from Xigbar´s cheeks " Let´s see if you can´t teach old dragon new tricks. " he hissed, Nobody nodded and removed his cloack, jeans boots and underwear, dragon waited patiently Nobody´s next move.  
After some time Xigbar took good look of dragon´s red face, eyes were black lined as always, cheek frills were untorned and his beard spike was in good condition too. Xigbar smiled and kissed dragon deeply, Redhead tried not to bite him, Nobody pulled off soon " Ugh, your breath reeks still, what have you been eating? " Xigbar hissed to dragon who shrugged, Nobody sighed and move to the dragon´s dragonhood, without hesitation he took it in his mouth, starting the the tip teasing it few times to see how dragon would react, there was nothing, only a harsh glare. Xigbar snorted and took the whole thing in his mouth, Redhead´s reaction was strong first but he got hold of it, dragon tried to keep himself together " Xigbar I´m gonna unh... " Redhead moaned, Xigbar was in control, he enjoyed of taste of strawberry and plum, all so sweet.  
When Nobody was done he move up " You wanna other lesson? " he asked with smirk, Redhead nodded as he showed his fangs, Xigbar moved back down and entered in his mate, firsty it looked that Redhead didn´t felt anything but when he went bit deeper, reaction came in, dragon snarled first but the moaning took its place, thrusting was rhymethed, Xigbar watch out for case so he wouldn´t harm himself or dragon in process, Redhead roared loud when Xigbar pulled out, lesson of humility was delivered to dragon´s brains, Redhead felt like he was in heaven, but he knocked himself out of it and glared the Nobody " Good job, Xigbar... " Redhead hissed to him and got out off bed, he wanted sleep rest of night alone.


	4. Man and dragon

Redhead had wandered outside the volcano, he needed to think about things, dragon walked in old desert ruins, looking around he sighed " This place… relic of past, proof from once great civilization… " Redhead muttered and looked into sky, no clouds, only sun.  
As Redhead continued his traveling to more rocky area he got feeling that he wasn´t alone, with snarl he looked around, he sniffed around if there was something hiding from him, he got the scent and looked behind him, his old enemy stood there with grin " It´s been while, hasn´t it? " man asked, Redhead hissed " Akande. " Redhead narrowed his eyes, black covering the lids, Doomfist weared his gauntlet that he had damage in last time they met, man was somewhat burned. Doomfist loaded his gauntlet " I didn´t trust that you would die to pierced spine, I am going to make sure you will not see sunlight anymore. " he said, Redhead snarled and stood on his hind legs, electricity sparkled from front paws " I am going to melt you to puddle. " Redhead smirked and leaped toward Doomfist who got away and tried to punch him but Redhead used his wings to block the attack, Doomfist got hit by wings opening, dragon looked around him if there was anything useful to use in fight, he pushed the thought away and turned his tail to ice and swinged it like sword, tail hit gauntled making it freeze partly, each hit froze it more and more, Doomfist used his hand shotgun to shoot dragon to leg, Redhead backed away and pulled the bullets without problem and spit them out.   
Redhead breathed out white smoke and vanished in with laughter, Doomfist was stunned of sight " Where did you go?! " he hissed, looking around searching the dragon. Redhead attacked so fast, appearing to bite and vanishing again, it started to annoy the Talon leader, Akande took deep breath, he had to focus, when Redhead appeared again Doomfist grabbed him from horn and threw him on wall, Redhead laughted of enjoyiment of fight " Very nice Akande, you got me! " he said with grin, both leaders stood there until Redhead created wind aura to protect himself " Let´s see if you get throught this! " he said and fired powerful wind blast knocking Doomfist onto his back, Redhead roared in air.  
Roar carried to base, back to Mount Nyiragonga, Strucker, Zemo and Winter soldier heard the roar clearly " Leader Redhead´s alarm roar, he needs help, let´s get moving! " Zemo said and they runned on to dragons who took off to Redhead´s direction.  
Redhead´s wind aura was weakned when Akande hit it hard and wthout break, dragon was forced to land when his wings started to get tired, Doomfist punched him hardly, this time wind aura was off, Redhead started to focus his earth energy until he released it with power, earth fury´s power knocked Doomfist back. Redhead felt tired, using fury was quite energy taker but it didn´t matter, his followers had arrived to help him Doomfist groaned of pain as he got up, he gasped when he saw that Redhead´s followers had come, knowing that he wouldn´t win he runned away, soldier flied after him to chase.  
Redhead looked the rest of the followers, Zemo, Strucker and Winter soldier, with nod he walked off to deeper of rocky area, men stood there, Strucker felt bitterness " Hmph! Not even saying thank you, what a wyvern! " Strucker spatted, soldier gave him harsh glare " If you would say that front of the leader he would kill you. " he said, Zemo nodded " Yeah, being bitter will not help you Strucker. " baron said but only received Satan´s claw to his throat " I was supposed to be leader, I wasn´t excepting Redhead to return and with new friend. " Strucker hissed and took the claws off from Zemo´s throat " Either way, I will find my way. " Strucker said and walked off, Winter soldier and Zemo looked each other and walked after the Strucker.  
At night Redhead training in arena, he was angry that Talon´s leader was still alive, meaning that war was coming and he had to be ready for next time, he wasn´t going to give mercy to anyone.


	5. Reunion with father

Redhead being leader he knew that needed weapons againts the Talon and he had decided to steal from Talon´s old base in america. His followers carried weapon crates to old Talon hovercrafts, Redhead wached from aside the whole thing, he saw how Xigbar got help from other soldier to carry heavy weapon crate, dragon´s attention got stolen by familiar scent.  
First he tried to ignore it but scent being familiar got him to move, Redhead moved deeper in base to see was he only imagined.  
He arrived in room in end of base, he snarled when he saw too familiar character front off him, his father, Johann Schmidt. Schmidt heard the snarl and turned around " Redhead? Is it you? " he asked, Redhead frowned " What do you think? I never missed you. " he hissed throught his fangs, Johann stood there " I thought you were dead because of Talon. " Johann said, Redhead laughted " Not dead, just long gone, I found nice little base from africa. " dragon said and walked closer " I found my followers, I am leader again and this time you or Overwatch will not stop me. " he hissed with grin, Johann glared him " Redhead… please… I... look I was worried about you when they took you, my heart shattered to pieces when I saw what they have done to you. " Schmidt said, Redhead snorted " Like I care of your worries, I am in power and not you. " he hissed with wider grin " I would like to see you suffer. " he chuckled, Johann backed away until he started to run, Redhead chuckled and runned after him, he would catch him quickly.  
Schmidt ran fast as he could but dragon was catching him, he reached his pocked and threw Redhead´s old dragon plushie on dragon´s face, stopping him giving a Johann chance to get away. Redhead shook his head and picked the plushie up in frustration " That bastard, ow… my snout, that really hurts. " he whinned and looked the plushie " Hrmp! He got me by this, clever little human. " he chuckled until he heard someone calling him, with snort he put plushie inside on the uniform and walked back to others.  
Redhead saw that hovercraft was ready to take off, nodding one dragon signalized to pilot to move, soldiers took off as well, Redhead did same as well, they had now weapons but he felt that he needed something else too, not knowing what he shook the thought away and catched up with the others.


	6. Deadman, Nobody and dragon

Darkness, it was always where Xigbar dreamed to be when he slept, there was this dark dragon in there laughting darkly, it looked familiar like black and white colored Redhead. Nobody didn´t understanded why he had started to see this dark dragon.  
As Xigbar woke he noticed that Redhead wasn´t in bed, dragon must have been woke up earlier, he got up and put some clothes on, ( That dragon again, I have never seen him, I wanna know why I am seeing him, I need answers. ) Xigbar thought and got out of room, Nobody headed in kitchen area where Redhead was, dragon was drinking Dragon tea as always and readed news from tablet, Redhead glanced to Xigbar " Good Morning Xig, did you sleep well? " dragon asked without expression as he took the sip from tea, Nobody sat down rubbing his eye " Well I guess, you woke earlier than you do, something up? " he asked, Redhead licked corners from his maw " Yeah, meeting with Strucker and I am not to mood to meet him and listen to his bullshit or argue with him at all. " he groaned, Nobody smirked " You never liked him, only because he thinks he is better doesn´t mean he is that bad. " Xigbar said pulled dragon to kiss by grabbing from dragon´s beard spike " Xigbar! " Redhead giggled and licked his nose " What? I woke up, saw your graceful face and I´m in kissy mood. " Xigbar said with smile and kissed dragon all over the scaly face " Say, do skip the meeting and head somewhere outside world. What do you say? " Nobody suggested, Redhead shooked his head " I can´t I am responsed to take care of my job. " dragon said, Xigbar leaned back " We need to live little, one missed meeting wont´hurt. Beside, I´ll take the blame if we get caught. " Xigbar said, Redhead frowed and then snorted " Fine, but if you are taking the blame I will be beside you. " he said, Xigbar smiled " I know you will. " he said and stood up as dragon finished his tea.  
Xigbar used darkness to them to travel to somewhere from Africa, America, New Jersey being precise. When they got there two were in ease, althought there was dread in Xigbar´s mind, it was quite peaceful. It had to been ages since they had proper time alone time together, both tof them were busy and Redhead was distant quite much nowadays. It was odd how even Xigbar fell to the dragon when he didn´t have heart at all but then figured that you don´t need heart to love.  
Two found place to relax, riverside, under the shadows of trees covered them by heating sun as two rested, Xigbar leaned on dragon´s side, Nobody hold dragon´s paw, how soft it was even if it was scaly, they were free from Talon and Overwatch, Xigbar looked the glimmering river ( I know it was foolish to bring Redhead outside the base, in country were Talon is rampaging but… I needed some fresh air to get away from all of this and some company as well. Those dreams are driving me crazy. I can´t figure it out no matter how hard I try. I wish I could tell Redhead but I´m not sure of them even myself. I can´t answer the questions when I don´t have answers of my own. ) Xigbar thought and sighed deeply, he kissed Redhead´s paw which catched the resting dragon´s attention " Something in your mind Xigbar? " Redhead asked " Kind of... " Nobody answered, Redhead lifted his head " Well, what is it? " he asked, Xigbar scratched his neck " I can´t tell you. " he said making Redhead tilt his head " Why not? " dragon asked with frown " Because, I´m not sure what it´s about myself. " he responded, Redhead stared him and nodded then, their peace was startled by familiar footsteps, air was filled with dread, Redhead was sensing that something was wrong. When two were about leave they met dark figured cloacked in dark, wearing a white mask, it was Reaper, Talon´s most skilled assassin. Redhead lowered his cheek frills and he went behind the Xigbar for protection, the reason for it was fear, if Vexen could best him then what Reaper could do was terrifying the dragon. Xigbar narrowed his eye as he glared the deadman, summoning his guns he took step forward, Reaper laughted darkly " Well well… out for stroll. Considering that Talon is reigning supreme in these areas, oh well, I think Talon wants to meet you two again, they are still bitter. " Reaper said darkly, Xigbar stared him " We are free beings, Talon can go there where sun doesn´t shine! " he shouted, Reaper chuckled and summoned his shotguns " I beg to differ Xigbar, Eveliina exiled you and we gave you a change for revenge, then just like that you abandon us and with him, is he really even worth it? " he asked, Redhead snarled, trying not to show fear. Xigbar sighed and lowered his guns " Yes, I know what I did but this is only way I can pay from my crimes... " he said and aimed again " But what does it matters, we aren´t Talon´s property anymore! " he shouted to deadman " You traitor... " Reaper hissed and started to shoot them, Redhead dived in water as Xigbar teleported all around the place " I think I have to force you come back then! " Reaper said, Xigbar teleported and avoided the shots, waiting the right moment to strike. Redhead waited underwater to battle the end, he wasn´t so stupid to go face Reaper head to head, shots were silent in underwater so it helped somewhat him to focus. Battle went on until Xigbar was thrown to ground, Reaper grabbed the Nobody from chest " Now... are you going to come back with me or do I have to harm you more? Answer me, now. Or else dragon will suffer as well. " Reaper hissed, before Xigbar could react Redhead bursted out of water and dragged Reaper with him, Xigbar gasped and looked how water was splashing around, how Reaper tried to get out and how Redhead dragged him back to depths, soon river was eletrifized, Redhead jumped out off water and shook his whole body to dry " Sorry about that, I had to teach him little lesson. " Redhead said with grin as he looked how Reaper leaved from water in his shadow form " Yeah, run you wimp and don´t come back to us! " Xigbar shouted after the deadman, Redhead laughted to Xigbar´s statement " Good one Xig, let´s hope he won´t bother us anymore. " Redhead said, Xigbar nodded and opened the portal " I think we should return to home, it isn´t safe here anymore. " Nobody said, Redhead nodded and entered in Xigbar wasn´t far behind. When they do got home, Strucker bitched to Redhead not being in meeting but Redhead had gave hard smack reminding the baron that who was in lead, it angered Strucker but he wasn´t up to face both leader and his mate at same time, both Nobody and dragon retired in bedroom to rest, it was what they wanted now.


	7. Loving moment

Redhead rested in his bedroom until Xigbar entered in, it been day since Reaper attacked on them and Redhead had give him little lesson of not mess with them. Redhead smiled as he opened one eye, Nobody returned the smiled and kissed the dragon´s cheek frill making Redhead purr even if he didn´t felt kiss because frills didn´t have nerve system, they were just bone and membrane.  
Xigbar climbed on dragon and ran his fingers throught dragon´s red and scaly head, all so soft, Nobody gave gentle kiss to leader who enjoyed the whole scene with passion, Redhead´s claws gently touched the Xigbar´s scar gazing it, he himself couldn´t get them because his super-soldier serum healed them so well that even torn membrane would grow back. He lovingly nuzzled his snout againts the eyepatch which sometimes made dragon wonder that what happened to the eye.  
Redhead made sharp sound of plead to see, a sound that only Xigbar understanded, Nobody laughed " How I can no to such a sweet face? " he joked, he removed the eyepatch and revealed the lost eye, it was burnt like but not close enough of burnt, Redhead did knew it that it wasn´t burnt but something else.  
Redhead purred of sight and then kissed Nobody all over the face which made him laught, he hugged the dragon who had his back if needed " And just what are you doing old dragon? How am I supposed to love you if you keep me occupying with me your kisses, hm? " he asked making Redhead chuckle " Sorry. " Redhead said and stopped " That´s better. " Xigbar said and grinned and nibbled dragon´s scaly neck, the area where it turned light purple, there was light scent of vanilla on scales, maybe of perfume some sort.  
Nobody licked and nibbled dragon´s neck which made dragon either purr, moan or give other sound of pleasure, Xigbar finished the Redhead´s neck with kiss and lifted his head " You smell like vanilla. " he remarked making Redhead smile " Just using shower body butter to my scales, it has vanilla in it, so that´s why. " Redhead told him, Xigbar nodded and put his eyepatch back on, " Xigbar, if I may ask, what are you afraid? " Redhead asked, Xigbar turned to dragon as he had put eyepatch back on, he sat next to dragon " Losing you. " he answered simply and kissed the dragon " That´s why I am trying to protect you from Talon. " he whispered, Redhead blushed " Oh... well, we are mates, I will protect you too Xigbar. " Redhead said with raise of eyebrow " Then we will protect each other, Redhead. As is it should be. " Nobody said, Redhead smiled and yawned revealing his sharp fangs in their all might " Tired? " Xigbar asked, " Yeah. " Redhead slurred and snuggled Xigbar " Then sleep my mate, we have to be strong for future. " he said and helped dragon get more nicer position.  
When Redhead fall asleep which happened fast, Xigbar noticed something odd his tail area, black scales, black like in dreams, scales emited dark smoke when removed turning new ones to to their normal color, ( These scales, they are black like that dragon, can it be...? No... ) Xigbar wasn´t going to belive it that black and white dragon was indeed dark versio of Redhead, he never wouldn´t belive it.


	8. Dark creature from dreams

Xigbar wasn´t sleeping well, he the scales, what Chronicler had told him few years ago about dark creatures, how Eveliina and Redhead had them, it made him wonder that was Redhead losing control again if there was scales turning black like that.  
Xigbar had seen Eveliina´s dark side but not her dark versio, only the crazy side meaning how she could laught of enjoyment of bringing suffering to others, it sometimes scared him, she was dangerous to be close if she was mad or in foul mood.  
He had see how young purple dragon killed her foes, using her long metallic claws to stab and slash the foes open, just like Redhead did when using his spear, so something wasn´t chanced and yet it scared him, if Redhead losed the control what Talon would do, use him as weapon or kill him? It all worried the Nobody, he looked the sleeping dragon HYDRA leader, he looked like there wasn´t nothing to worry about, it was safe to sleep, sight made Xigbar smile, Eveliina never looked that calm, even in sleep she looked alarmed.  
With sigh he laid on dragon´s neck and tried to relax until someone rushed in room " LEADER REDHEAD! WE FOUND TALON; THEY ARE IN ANCIENT DRAGON SLAUGHTER GROUND! " dragon soldier shouted making Redhead almost fall from bed with Xigbar " What?! In there?! For my ancestor´s sake, get moving then! We will end them! " he roared and started to put his clothes on, Xigbar did same and runned after the Redhead, dragons took off, Nobody grabbed from dragon HYDRA soldier´s tail and hanged on it with his dear life, it was time to act.


	9. Dragon slaughter ground

Redhead and his followers flew a long distance to Dragon slaughter ground, when they did arrived in there Talon was there, Doomfist, Reaper, Widowmaker, Vexen and many, many soldiers, heavies and enforcers, Redhead hissed " Doomfist, how you dare you invade this place? This isn´t place to humans to be! " Redhead roared making Talon leader laught " Because it´s fitting, we will slaughter all of you, in here in this moment! " he said and they attacked, dragon HYDRA soldiers attacked with fury.  
Redhead and Doomfist fought without mercy, only power mattered at that point, they fighting worried about Xigbar but Nobody didn´t dare to interfere their fighting. Redhead gave good smack to Talon leader and avoided the counter attack fastly with bubble sliding which made Doomfist slip over, their fight raged each leader receiving reasonable amount of wounds but it didn´t slow them down, only other´s dead matter to them " Give it up Redhead, you will never win. " Doomfist said, Redhead snarled " I will never give up! I am not your servant anymore, I am the leader of my own army! " dragon roared, leader of Talon laughted.  
Sombra looked from fight above, she looked the big cannon that was called Demolisher because it´s terrifying power, she runned to it and used ancient pickaxe to active it, cannon heated until it shot great cannon ball sparkling with dragon energy " Leader Redhead, look out! " baron Zemo shouted, Redhead didn´t have time to react when he got with, explosion scared dragons to the air " LEADER REDHEAD!! " soldiers yelled, when smoke vanished that Redhead was alive but all torn up and was sparkling of dragon enegy, Talon leader gestured to Reaper to use Dragonator, Redhead saw it, and for his bad luck Xigbar was on line of fire.  
When Reaper was about active it, Redhead ran to the his mate and pushed him out of the way. What Xigbar saw was that Dragonator had impaled Redhead´s throat " REDHEAD! " Xigbar cried out and ran to him, Redhead was coughing the blood, he wasn´t going to die yet, " Xigbar, I did it, I protected you, see? I could do it like real leader. " Redhead said, Xigbar helped dragon get free from the Dragonator, he was bleeding badly from throat and he was gagging the blood to and mixed with all the wounds, there wasn´t no way that his super-soldier serum was able to heal them all at once and save him, Redhead chuckled and fall to ground, blood seeping around his body, Xigbar backed away with terror as Doomfist laughed " He was always a fool. Believing that he is some sort god, now when when his arrogance has got him all I can say is good riddance. " Talon leader said and laughed, Xigbar summoned his guns in anger " What do you know?! You made me kill Eveliina! She wasn´t even gave to change to fight us fairly, she made least decent choice no to execute but exile me, and when I got be with Redhead I realized I had to pay from my betrayal somehow! " Nobody shouted, Talon leader snorted.  
Before anyone could react Overwatch´s ship hovered above them, agents getting off, Xigbar looked how all Overwatch best´s agent´s took Talon´s members down, Nobody started to drag Redhead to cover from both parties.  
Xigbar found safe spot from old ruins, he laid Redhead to his side, dragon wasn´t breathing at all " No... this can´t be happening. Please tell me you aren´t dead, I need you… " Nobody cried as he stroked the dragon´s badly torned cheek frill, Xigbar started to hear weak breathing, Redhead was alive but he needed help, footsteps started to come closer, it was Iron skull AKA Johann Schmidt " Johann, please you need to help us! " Xigbar pleaded, Schmidt turned away and gestured to his comrades to come to help.  
Reinhardt carried the almost lifeless dragon´s body to the ship, dragon soldiers were retreating back to base and Talon was running away too, Xigbar wondered how Redhead was still barely alive if he got impaled to the throat and hit by big cannon ball before it, he should be dead, maybe dragon´s eternal anger toward Talon kept him alive, Nobody decided to ask when Redhead would get better, if he made it even. He had to hope the best.


	10. Dragons don´t die easily

When Overwatch´s ship arrived back to base in new build base in Swiss Redhead was put in bacta-tank and on life support system, blood was everywhere and dragon himself looked liked that he was in horrible agony.  
Xigbar wasn´t allowed to enter in room where Mercy and few fellow doctors worked to stabilize the Redhead, tank filtered out the coming blood as they gave him more, hoping that super-soldier serum would start to heal the wounds and stop the bleeding.  
At night Redhead was stabilized, Xigbar sneaked in the room to see how his mate was, Nobody saw that dragon was sleeping, he glanced life support system´s stats, Redhead state was stable and his heart-rate was normal by now, he sighed and touched the glass " I am sorry that I came with you, I should have stayed back. " Xigbar muttered, Redhead opened his eyes with groan, he was able to breath in places where wasn´t oxygen " Wasn´t your fault... " he slurred making Xigbar flinch " Redhead, you are okay, thanks to your ancestor! " he rejoiced, dragon smiled " Nothing kills me that easily, it will take more than Demolisher and Dragonator to kill this dragon. " he said weakly, he put his paw to spot where Xigbar´s hand was, they were now seperated but he would get out when he would heal.  
There was moment silence between two until Xigbar started to speak again " Redhead, I have been having dreams about this odd dark dragon, he is resembling your dark side, have you feeling odd before, like dark or so? " Nobody asked, Redhead was silent and thinked it for whiled " No... I... I am not sure, I only have felt bloodthirst when my primal instict takes over me and yet I have started to feel that something is wrong with me. " he said making Xigbar nod " I found few black scales from your tail when you slept after that make out session, I am afraid that you will lose control and I don´t want that. " he said, Redhead removed his paw from glass and looked it " I may do, and if I do lose it I hope you are one who will stop me. " he muttered making Xigbar back away " Me? I... I don´t wanna hurt you Redhead... " Xigbar said but received harsh glare from injured dragon " We are mates, it´s our job to protect each others yes, but I will you do it because I trust you. " he said, Nobody looked away " No, I won´t shoot you down, it would break your father´s heart even more. " he muttered " He wants to give you change to seek remedy and come home. " Xigbar said, now Redhead looked away " No one can help me, if humans don´t chance their behavior toward me then it´s hopeless wish. " he told to Nobody who took quick glance of him " It´s because you scare them off not letting them know you. " he said, Redhead closed his eyes " I don´t trust them, how I can trust them when they don´t trust them? " Redhead asked making Xigbar flinch, question was bad " You see? They don´t deserve it, humanity deserves to be burned to dead. " dragon muttered. Xigbar sighed and started to leave " You are impossible to handle because your aggressive and unreliable nature, if you wanted to be trusted you need to chance. " Nobody remarked to dragon who hissed to him, Nobody sighed again and left the room. Redhead thought it for while and looked his paw, a dark smoke emiting to back-tank and filtering away with the blood, dragon ´tch'ed` " As if I didn´t already knew... " he whispered and closed his eyes, falling asleep and started to heal slowly.


	11. Everlasting anger

After that Redhead has healed enough in bacta-tank he was let out, his wound were in scar state before they would vanish completely, his torn membranes waited their healing too, all of this was damage was healing slowly but surely.  
Angela was examining Redhead´s healing wounds, she was astonished how dragon had survived from not only being hit by giant cannon ball but being impaled to the throat " I wish you wouldn´t push yourself so hard… " Ziegler said catching Redhead´s attention a little bit " I can handle myself. " dragon responded without emotion, " I don´t mean your body Redhead, mean your spirit. This rage isn´t good for you. " she said, Redhead snorted of arrogance " What would you know about it? We dragons carry a everlasting hatred toward our enemies. " he hissed, when dragon looked to the doctor there was harsh glare in her eyes " I am combat medic, Redhead. It´s fine, you aren´t only one to forget that what your enemies did to you. But that means I have seen thing or two. " she said, Redhead frowned with fangs showing up " It´s the eyes that gives you away. I may not know the pain, but I see how it affect you. The questions, the feelings, the panic… All to the final thoughts. " she continued " People ask the answers, what ifs, redemption, to live without pain, to know if their life had meaning. Even death, some ask the death. " Angela finished, Redhead looked away " Everyone asks something. " she added, Redhead looked his paws " Did I? " he asked, doctor couldn´t do anything but nod " Of course. " she said, " Revenge, no doubt. " Redhead muttered, Angela shooked her head " No, you wanted to live. " she said, Redhead flinched first but then sighed " Your father doesn´t want to lose you, no one doesn´t, not even Xigbar, he told me that he if afraid to lose you to the darkness. " she said, Redhead hissed " My natural anger kept me alive, I didn´t ask for to be saved by Overwatch, when I got hit by Dragonator I hoped I could see my old mate again but its been taken away from me. " he hissed and showed his fangs " You humans know so little about dragon history, looking the answers from old fairytales and old medieval churches when answers, the truth lies inside the old dragon temples around the world where ancestors were worshipped until everything went in hell. Dragons were killed, slaved, eggs were destroyed, they are forced to live in their own world, in Dragon Island and why? Because your filthy human race almost destroyed whole dragon race! And you call us monsters! " Redhead roared, it was from pure anger, doctor backed away " We have never see those temples, they must have kept hid well during all these centuries. " she said calmy, Redhead pouted " Of course, our history has been errased from human history, filled with lies. " he muttered and sat down " I have hoped that one day, humans would give me chance, to let me gome closer, to speak to me and see real me but no. I am forced to show anger because they don´t trust me even if I would save someone from fire, they would tell me to die, call me a monster, scoff me. " Redhead muttered and looked his claws " All because I am not human but dragon. " he said, Angela stared the leader and stroked his head " I know, people do that because they don´t know any better, they are afraid to see something that is said no to exist. " she cooed making Redhead sigh. At afternoon Redhead was snoozing off as Ziegler was working, studying the dragon anatomy " We are planting a new kinda theraphy to you. Do you have any ideas in mind? " Angela asked making Redhead wake up, dragon yawned slightly " Eh… theraphy? No thank you, I can handle the stuff I have faced, being hit by Demolisher and Dragonator are nothing to me. " he responded, doctor looked him quickly " Everyone says that but you dragons usually lie and it´s not good, theraphy would help- " before Angela could finish her sentence off Redhead snarled " SO WHAT?! TALON DID HORRIBLE THINGS TO BE YEARS BEFORE THIS AND YOU KNOW IT! THERAPHY WON`T DO ANY GOOD, SO FORGET IT! " he roared as he glared the scared doctor " We know what did they do to you and it´s was ignites your flames of vengeance but still think about your mate, think about you father, is this what he would want to you? " she asked, Redhead narrowed his eyes " Do you even listen to yourself doctor? " Redhead hissed " What was in your mind when Overwatch chose to save me? When you put me in that bacta-tank to heal and be stabilized? When you took away my chance to meet my old mate? " he asked with snarl as smoke came out of nostrils " Do you really thin that you know how I really feel? Talon wanted the weapon, a living one and they got it almost when I faked my own brainwash, it was easy to pretend that I was under their control but their torturing is another thing entirely. " Redhead told to doctor who jumped aside when Redhead dedcided to try bite her head off. Redhead missed and snarled to her " Admit it doctor, you know what I am really. " he grinned, Angela runned to her equipments, taking her staff, Redhead licked his maw " Hmph! Humans. " he hissed and started to creep closer, doctor tried to give him warning glance, Redhead snarled and spreaded his torn wings " Do you think I am so tamed that I am not threat at all? " he snarled, Ziegler hit the staff to dragon´s neck making Redhead to stagger " You are alive, isn´t that enough?! " she asked in anger, Redhead used his wings to block attacks. Quickly Redhead grabbed from staff and threw it away " You humans are always been like that, see? You attacked me, like any human would, I have made my point clear. " he snarled with harsh glare, eventually Redhead started to leave " I am done with you, I won´t waste my time with you. " dragon said and left, leaving a doctor alone in room. Redhead used his excellent smell to track Xigbar who was allowed to have his own room, Xigbar sat up when Redhead entered in room " Redhead? What are you doing in here? " Nobody asked receiving nuzzle from him " Got lonely, I came here. " he answered with purr, Nobody stared him first but then moved aside making a space to the dragon. Redhead snuggled closer to the Nobody " Redhead… " Xigbar chuckled and stroke the Redhead´s torn cheek frill, letting the dragon rest because it was so much needed.


	12. Human father and dragon son

Redhead was escorted in meeting room where his father waited him, Redhead didn´t wanted it but he couldn´t refuse. Dragon entered in room and snarled " Father. " he danrled and showed his fangs, Schmidt stood calm " Redhead. " he said making Redhead frown " What do you want this time? " dragon asked with hiss as Johann sat down " I wanna speak with you. " he answered making Redhead pout and then laught " Speak? Hah! To who? Your son is dead, he died many, many years ago! " he said between his laughter, Johann slammed his hand on desk " Enough Redhead! You know that I am talking to you! Your behavior and acting toward others has been unthankful! " he shouted, Redhead narrowed his eyes " I never asked to be saved, so don´t start lecture me! " he snarled to him.  
There was brief moment of silence between two until Johann sighed " Redhead… I have missed you, I want you to come home. Don´t you remember how I raised you and gave my all you to be happy and in safe? " he asked, Redhead chuckled with smirk " Happy? Safe? Did you forgot that I was bullied, beated up almost everyday? How I was unequal in people´s eyes? Or don´t you want to remember that? " he asked, Johann looked away " I do but still, there was these happier moments. " he muttered, Redhead snorted " I suppose there was but it doesn´t chance the fact that humans haven´t been respectful toward me, so why I should be toward them? " he snarled " We wouldn´t be here if I was given a change to be part of your world. " Redhead said " And for the Talon, when they came to me very first time, they threated to kill you if I didn´t accepted their deal. " he muttered making Johann flinch " They what? You accepted their deal to protect me? " he asked, Redhead nodded, Johann was astonished, his son had protected him and yet hated him.  
Johann stood up and walked to dragon´s side, there was moment of silence until Johann hugged his son, it made Redhead flinch " Thank you. " Johann whispered, Redhead hissed " Yeah yeah, hands off before I will bite them off! " he hissed making Johann back away " Okay okay, don´t be like that, I showed my thankfulness to you, isn´t that mean you something? " he asked with smiled, Redhead frowned and turned away with sigh " Unfortunately no, it doesn´t mean nothing to me. " dragon responded without emotion, Johann scratched his neck " I should have guessed that it doesn´t. " he muttered and sat down " I really care about you son, when you hatched my heart melted by your cuteness. " he said, Redhead took quick glance of him " So? Why I should care about it? They are only old memories, nothing else. " dragon said making Johann frown " SO?! BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU ARE MY SON, MY ONLY SON AND HOW YOU THANK ME?! PUSHING YOUR HELPERS AWAY AND NOT LETTING US HELP YOU! " Johann shouted to him, Redhead lowered his still torn cheek frills " It doesn´t matter how hard you will try help me you can´t, only god can save creature like me. " he muttered, Johann was silent first but then shooked his head " No! I belive that I can save you, I will do my best, if you just let me. " he said, Redhead let of sound of whimper " You can´t, you are too late for that. " he said and stood up " Father, look at me. What do you see? " Redhead asked, Johann tilted his head and smiled then " My son. My only son. " he answered, Redhead sighed and shooked his head slowly " No, what to you see is dragon, a monster. You are human at least while I suffer as dragon. " he told to him, Johann was silent and looked away " I see what do you mean, you are trying to say that I am not you real father. " he said, Redhead flinched " No! I didn´t meaned that! But just look of yourself, you are human and I have none of your human features, no fingers or toes, not hair or ears, no human skin. I got only red colored head with black lined eyes, otherwise I am dragon like mother. " Redhead said, Johann started to realize " You say… the problem is that you feel that you aren´t my son? " Johann asked if he got it right, Redhead nodded, gesture made Schmidt heart shatter completely. Johann stood up and started to leave, Redhead sighed, he knew that it wasn´t the fact which he wanted to hear but sometimes you have to tell opinion and it was the fact to both to them. Redhead stood up as well and headed out to get fresh air. Redhead sat in roof top, he was in gloom mood, and what was worst he saw how darkness seeped out of his paw again, with greater amount this time, he managed to stop it before Xigbar came to the roof " I heard that your meeting with mr. Johann didn´t go well. " he said and sat next to dragon, Redhead didn´t look at him neither said a word " Hey, what´s wrong? " Nobody asked with worry, Redhead sighed and laid his head on Xigbar´s lap, Nobody flinched the dragon´s action but didn´t care about it nonethless and started to stroke dragon´s snout gently " I said to him that I don´t feel that I am not his son. " Redhead explained, Xigbar was suprised to answer " Wow, you really did? Man, that must be hard. " he said, Redhead didn´t responded and stood up, dragon headed back to inside, the whole situation was mess, mess that was hard to clean up.


	13. Dark Redhead

It was simple conservation between Redhead and Xigbar until Redhead started to feel dizzy and had wandered off to get fresh air, night had falled to Swiss base.  
Redhead´s dizzyness didn´t left and darkness started to seep out even more " No! Not now... " he repeated over and over again, trying to gain control, Johann, Xigbar, Ana and Mercy had followed him " Redhead, what´s wrong? " Mercy asked, dragon was shaking " Stay away from me, I don´t feel good. " Redhead hissed, Xigbar tried to come closer but Redhead used his claws to fend him off " Stay. Away. " he said, Johann bit his lower lips " Redhead, please, what´s wrong? " he asked, Redhead snarled " I don´t know… " he whimpered, other gasped of terror, Redhead body color started to turn to black and white " No! Help- " before Redhead could finish the sentence the he roared of agony until the heroes and Nobody were met by dark dragon with white eyes and grey pupils " Me! " voice said darkly, Xigbar gasped of sight, it was the same dragon like in his dreams, " REDHEAD! " Xigbar cried, dark dragon snarled " DON`T CALL ME LIKE THAT! I AM THE DARK REDHEAD! " dark dragon roared out and grinned, Johann started to cry " No... Redhead… " he whimpered, Dark Redhead laughted " Aaahhh… he was clever, covering the signs of the losing himself to the darkness, hiding me to deep into his mind and shielded me from tormenting him. " he said and summoned the long spear, with crimson side blades pointing up with longer metallic tip " Redhead! Stop! " Xigbar shouted, Dark Redhead narrowed his eyes and turned into smoke moving into Nobody´s face " Stop? As if I can! I am free now and I have big plans to the Talon and world! " dark dragon said and laughted until he turned to the smoke again and escaped.  
Johann was in shock, it made him collaps " Hey, take it easy Johann, we will find him, I promise. " Ana said as she helped Johann up " My... son… this can´t be… " he whimpered, Xigbar looked them and looked the night sky, a ominous laughter filled the area, Dark Redhead´s, Johann was so close to the breakdown, his heart ached so badly, " Ahda Johann, ealayk 'an takhudh al´amr bswl… " Ana cooed as she assisted the terrified father back to base, they would find Redhead before Talon could, they had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from arabic to english.  
> Ahda.=Calm down.  
> Ealayk 'an takhudh al'amr bshwl...=You need to take it easy...


	14. Father´s sorrow

After Dark Redhead had escaped from Swiss base Johann has being distant to the others, locking himself to his room, he has not been eating neither drink anything in few days, a sorrow was bothering his mind.  
Tormented father laid in bed, crying somewhat, he didn´t want to face anyne but he had to when someone came in room " You don´t look doing well Johann. " voice belonged to the Ana, Johann didn´t responded but it didn´t bother her, she sat down " You must stay strong if you do want to bring him back. " she said, Johann sighed " I failed, I broke my promise that I made to the Eve. " he muttered, it made Ana raise a eyebrow " What promise? " she asked, " I promosed that I won´t let anything bad to happen to the Redhead, I have broke that promise too many times as I can count. " he responded, Ana smiled and stroke his back " It´s okay, we will find him before Talon will, I promise that. " hse said, Johann sighed " Yeah, Talon. I wonder what they will do to him if they find him. " he muttered, old sniper sighed " Who knows, but Johann I am worried about you, you haven´t ate or drink during these few days. " Ana pointed out, Johann looked her " I´m not hungry Ana, I´m okay. " he said, sniper crossed her arms " Nonsense Schmidt, you haven´t leaved this room of yours since Redhead left and you look hungry and thirsty. " she said with harsh glare which almost got Johann skip a beat " How do you know? " Johann asked, Ana smiled " It takes woman to know it. " she asnwered, johann stared her. There was brief moment silence between two until Johann turned away " I am nothing without Redhead, I raised him on my own. " he muttered, Ana smirked and flicked Johann´s occipital " Stop speaking nonsense Johann Schmidt, we all know how you feel, I have spoke to Xigbar, he said that he is ready to fight to get his mate back. Are you ready? " she asked with harsh stare that stunned Johann " I... I am, Ana. I am sorry about my behavior. " Schmidt apolized, Ana smiled and patted his back " It´s okay, let´s go to see Winston if he got something to help us find Dark Redhead. " Ana said, Johann smiled and stood up " I hope we will really find him before Talon. " Schmidt said, sniper nodded " Yes and if they do, we will have to fend them off. " she said, Johann stopped to the window " He is out there, far away from swiss. " he remarked, there was brief feeling of dread in Schmidt´s heart but as long he had his friends with him he would be a okay.


	15. Dark mountains

Xigbar arrived in mountains, unamed ones, sky was blood red and lighting, Nobody walked for while until he saw the dragon who had seemingly returned to normal " Redhead! " Xigbar shouted catching the dragon´s attention " Xigbar? " Redhead asked in confusion as Xigbar slowed from sprint to walk " Redhead, you are back to normal! " Nobody said, Redhead´s now slightly torn cheek frills opened up bit wider " I... I am? " he asked like it was trick question, Xigbar noticed the dragon´s confusion " Redhead what´s wrong? Don´t you see it? " Nobody asked, Redhead looked around " Where are we? " dragon asked " Place where darkeness rules, we are in Dark mountains. " Xigbar explained, Redhead looked the blood red sky " Darkness rules? How that happens? " dragon asked, Xigbar noticed the dragon´s strange behavior " What´s got into you? How I know that you are Redhead? " he asked and took step back, Redhead lowered his cheek frills " Xigbar, listen, I promise that this is me but I am not myself. " dragon told him, dragon´s words made Nobody flinch with small gasp " What you mean? " Nobody asked " You are using name the name Redhead, that means you see as you remember me. But your mind is just painting the picture that is so wants to see, real me is lost in dark… " Redhead responded, Xigbar walked closer " Then you are here, in dark creatures´s kingdom. " Nobody said, Redhead shooked his head and turned away " No, my heart has ties to the darkness. " Redhead said as he looked back to Nobody " Maybe it led me to here. " he muttered, Xigbar tilted his head " Ties in darkness? Why now? " he asked, Redhead started to walk away " Forget about me, Xigbar, my dark creature is trying to find something from these very mountains. " Redhead told to Nobody who smirked " Don´t worry, I hid it when I worked with Eveliina, it´s save. " Xigbar said and looked the lighting sky " Maybe reason is that this place is unknown and feared. " Xigbar muttered as Redhead started to lose control and seep darkness " I can´t control… " Redhead whispered as his red, yellow, orange and light purple colors switched into black and white " Is the Dark castle in these mountains? " dark dragon asked, Xigbar was about turn to him " Yes- " before he could finish the sentence he saw Dark Redhead standing there with wicked grin " Dark Redhead?! " Xigbar gasped, dark creature snorted and started to creep closer but familiar spirit appeared behind clueless dark dragon " Xigbar, stay back! " Redhead´s spirit shouted " Redhead! " Xigbar shouted, Dark Redhead started to struggle to get free from his other version´s grip " I messed up, Dark Redhead is part of me, now he is using me so you will tell him where you hid Dark power crystal! " Redhead shouted, Dark Redhead got free and banished his other version back to darkness " Enough! " he roared and glared back to scared Nobody " I will have to take look your memories to see where the crystal is. " Dark Redhead hissed and turned to smoke to move close into Xigbar, before Nobody could react dark dragon put his paws on on his head and started to seek the answer " Let´s see where you hid it. " he hissed, this time darkly as his paws seeped darkness. Dark Redhead´s move made Xigbar feel weak, even sick until dragon let of making Nobody collaps " Okay, I got it now, thanks from helping, Xigbar. " Dark Redhead rejoiced and laughed until he turned to smoke to move to his location. Dark castle stood in highest point of the mountains, place was destroyed but not badly, dark dragon walked in halls, seeking the crystal´s location, after some time he arrived in throne room there was chest on throne, Dark Redhead laughed silently and walked toward it, chest was locked, dragon snorted and with one strong hit by paw broke the lock. Dark dragon opened the chest revealing the Dark power crystal making Dark Redhead grin maliciously with laughter " Finally I found you. " he said and took the crystal, dark dragon absorded its powers until crystal didn´t have anything else to offer, dark smirked and crushed the crystal with pure power of his paw´s grip, Dark Redhead laughed and turned to smoke again, he had big plans to future and no one would stop him.


	16. Rematch

Dead desert got it name by being literally dead, there was no live in it, only rock and sand, Vexen arrived in it. Talon had started to know about Dark Redhead´s presence and had send Vexen first before coming to help, Nobody didn´t see anything but sand and rock " Morons, there isn´t anything but sand and rock. " Vexen whispered until there was dark laughter surrounding him and dark dragon appeared " Well well, isn´t my old back piercer, how are you? " Dark Redhead asked with wicked grin making Vexen back away in terror " Who… who are you? " Vexen stammered in fear, dragon chuckled " IT`S ME! " he shouted as grin got wider, Vexen gasped " Redhead?! What happened to you?! " Nobody asked, Dark Redhead narrowed his eyes " It´s Dark Redhead to you! " he snarled and summoned his spear as his other paw seeped the darkness " When you are gone rest of the Talon will join you very soon. " he said and laughted, Vexen hissed and summoned his ice shield " Keep dreaming, I will pierce your back again! " he said, Dark Redhead snorted and turned to smoke, Vexen studiet its movement until Dark Redhead materialized again and tried impale him, Vexen used his shield to block the attack, dragon jumped back and repeated the pattern, hit, jump back, hit jump back, hoping to break Nobody´s defense.  
After some time repeating the same pattern over and over Dark Redhead pole vaulted in air and pointed the tip toward the ground, gathering dark energy around it, this energy was released when tip hit the groud, pulsing it hit Vexen to the rocky wall, dark dragon laughted " This too good to be true, I am besting you now! " dragon rejoiced as Nobody got up, Dark Redhead was about to move again but something hit his hind leg, it was Widowmaker who shot him, dark dragon hissed and pulled the bullet out and threw it away, wound healed very fast as rest of the Talon´s members arrived, Dark Redhead chuckled " Well, I got eat-all-you-can-buffet, nice. " he said and turned to smoke again.  
He slithered around the members, filling them with panic, Reaper was only who stayed calm and it got Dark Redhead´s attention, dark dragon materialized and Reaper started to shoot him rapidly, Dark Redhead used his spear to deflect the shots and returned it firing the dark beam, Reaper turned to smoke himself and appeared again above the dark dragon, he shooted again, dark one catched the bullet from mid air, thanks to his super-soldier reflex, Reaper gasped the move, dragon spit the bullet back, hitting the Reaper´s mask with force making the deadman fall back to ground.  
Doomfist tried to punch him, dark dragon took tight grasp from his head, doing same move like he did to Xigbar in Dark mountains " How do you like me now Akande? I won this time, I admit that luring my other version to Dragon slaughter ground and using Demolisher and Dragonator were smarts moves but we lived. " he chuckled, other memebers were panicking, not sure what to do, Dark Redhead leaped on Reaper and started to drain his dark energy, Doomfist was on ground, whole situation made others panic even more.  
After Dark Redhead had drained all the dark energy he could get from Reaper he laughted darkly, he seeped the darkness, other memebers ran away with terror, it made dark dragon grin, Vexen still stood there, stiff from fear, he ran to Doomfist and used the darkness to get away with the Talon leader leaving unconscious Reaper behind. Dark Redhead snorted and looked the deadman, he looked the eatable but dark dragon decided to not, Reaper proved to be good source to drain dark energy.  
With smirk dark dragon flied off, there was other business to take care off still.


	17. Dark ruler

After two months of facing Talon in Dead desert heroes were starting to get worried, Xigbar and memebers of Overwatch were walking in Washington D.C´s streets, Johann and Jack Morrison were talking about something. McCree, Genji and Tracer walked to them, there was tension surrounding them.  
As the group walked in street among civils, dark crystal raise from ground, showing the hologram of Dark Redhead, scaring the people " Citizen of the Washington D.C... congratulations. You shall be be the first to witness the awakening of Dark Hide… and beginning of the Dark Era. " dark dragon said " Dark Redhead. " Xigbar noted, earth started to quake under their feet, people started to panic when odd looking creature raise from Potomac river and started to walked on all four, it was mostly dark blue, mane spikes and tail end were reddish and claws were light purple, it was huge, so huge.  
Heroes looked how it started to move out from city " What is that? " johann asked " Dark Hide has commenced its journey to Dark silo, at end of journey Dark silo will be opened and darkness will be spreaded all cross the earth. There will no be escape! " Dark Redhead said darkly and crystal went back to underground " Dark Hide? How did he....? " Xigbar muttered and looked the Johann " Schmidt, we will have to stop him! " Nobody said, Johann nodded " Yes, he must be in these Dark silo, we must get in there before that creature. " he said, Nobody nodded and used darkness to open the portal " This will get us in there, rest of you, I hope you will slow the creature down. " Xigbar said, as Johann walked in Xigbar not following far behind. Dark silos was connected to old fortress and that´s were Johann Schmidt and Xigbar arrived, there was huge doors being closed " Are you ready Xigbar? " Johann asked, Xigbar nodded as doors opened and dark dragon waited them in there " At long last, my guests have arrived… Please come in. " he greeted them with wicked grin " Such a bravery come in here, It seems we share other qualites beside our dark skills. " Dark Redhead said, he meant Xigbar who shooked his head " No, I´m nothing like you! " he spated as dark one circled them " Do you think so? Hmm... we will get to that. " he said, " Don´t listen him Xigbar, don´t listen anything he says. " Johann whispered, dark dragon stood front of them " You have done so much to me Xigbar, I should reward you from helping me to find the Dark power crystal. " he said, Johann glared him angrily " You used him! " johann shouted, dragon snorted " I used him, Talon used him and they used me. What it matters really? " he asked with silent snarl, Johann glanced to Xigbar " What he means? " he asked from Nobody who didn´t answer and Dark Redhead noticed it " What? He doesn´t know? Go on, tell him. You mustn´t leave him in dark… " he said making Johann tilt his head slightly " Tell me what? " he asked, dragon chuckled " How he betrayed my mother and how Talon used him to get her. " dragon said and it got Xigbar´s attention " You are lying! " he shouted, dark dragon crept closer " Hrmm… I find it peculiar how you choose to remember the things. Let me assure that it was Talon who weakened my weaker self´s mind and you who helped me find the crystal. And now I am free. " he said and laughted, " Xigbar? It is true? " johann asked, Xigbar glared him " No! of course not! " Nobody answered and summoned his guns " You will let Redhead go! " Xigbar shouted, it made Dark Redhead laughted like maniac. Before any one could react Helix rockets flied past of Johann and Xigbar hitting Dark Redhead on chest area, " Jack! " Johann shouted, it was Soldier76 " Johann, Dark Hide is coming, we need to stop Dark Redhead! It´s out only way! " he shouted, Dark Redhead roared and summoned his spear " I had have enough of this! " he snarled and flied out to blood red sky, Xigbar went after him, he had to get Redhead back no matter how. Battle went down to Xigbar shooting the Dark Redhead who used his spear to block the shots, " You can´t get him back Nobody, give up! " dark dragon hissed, Xigbar snorted " Give up? As if, I won´t give for my mate you sick monster! " he shouted and continued on his rapid shooting, Dark Redhead fired dark beam to Nobody who teleported out of way. As Xigbar appeared again he saw how Dark Hide started to arrive to silo ( I have to hurry! ) he thought, dark dragon roared and summoned horde of all kinda wyvern kinda heartless to help him, Wyverns, Tailbunkers, Avalanches, Wavecrests, Phantomtails, Windstorms and Dustfliers. Xigbar´s heart skiped the beat of the sight " ATTACK! " dark dragon roared, Xigbar started to shoot wildly the attacking wyvern looking heartless, they overhelmet him so much that Nobody had to teleport and shoot them at a same time but he had also try to focus to Dark Redhead who enjoyed the sight so much. As all the heartless were beaten Dark Redhead hissed ( Damn, so much for that plan, I am sure Dark Hide will finish the job because I am out of here! ) he thought and started to fly away, Xigbar looked the lighting sky and smirked, it didn´t took a long before lighting bolt strike to Dark Redhead making him roar of the agony as he tried to keep the control, Xigbar came closer but not too close that he would get struck. When Redhead was turned back to himself he started to fall " Redhead! " Xigbar shouted and teleported to catch falling dragon by the tail " Fucking hell, you are heavy. " Nobody groaned and teleported to ground, Nobody saw Dark Hide acting strange, it was good thing, it was dying. Nobody looked the purple dragon who looked very much dead " Redhead, hey, old dragon? Wake up! " he called the dragon who groaned of pain as he started to get up " Uuh… my head… what in my ancestor´s sake happened? " he slurred and looked the Dark Hide " Uhh… did I summon that thing? " he asked and pointed the heartless, Xigbar nodded " Yes, but it´s dying, see? No problems. " he said, Redhead sighted " What a mess, and it´s all my fault. " he muttered, Xigbar patted his back " Eh, I don´t think so, your dark versio only raped my mind but nothing bad, you aren´t in trouble. " he said and stood up offering a hand, Redhead snorted with smile and got up on all four " I see, man I fell bit stiff and electrified. " he said making Nobody almost laught but he managed the hold it. Two returned to Washington D.C, people yelled to Redhead, but Xigbar had told him not to pay attention to them. When they returned to closest Overwatch base Johann lectured Redhead not telling about the whole lose control thing. At night dragon couldn´t sleep, his mind was bothered by whole incident which his dark version has caused. Redhead sneaked out, he still wanted to revenge to Talon, no matter how he would do it but now he had to wait.


	18. Make me feel whole again

After the defeat of Dark Redhead, Redhead has been silent and distant to others except to the Xigbar, but he didn´t spoke him at all. Dragon had been acting weird too, he wasn´t eating much neither drank anything, he only spend his time during day either sleeping or what looked to be meditating.  
At morning Xigar woke up to very pleasant but disconcerting feeling suprise, Redhead was sucking him, carefully not to bite. Xigbar was already close to edge, he released with scream which dragon ignored as took what Nobody had to offer, Xigbar took tight grasp from dragon´s paw " Redhead, it´s not like I appreciate this, but why are you doing this? " Xigbar asked, Redhead snarled to him as he looked away " Redhead, what´s wrong? " he asked, dragon glared him " SHUT UP! " he roared, his eyes were bloodshot cleary in dim room as they glowed, his claws were on Nobody´s chest carefully not to claw him up " Just shut up and want me... please, make me feel whole again… " Redhead whimpered, Xigbar sighed and kissed dragon´s snout " I do want to but this isn´t way to do it. " he said making dragon snarl to him, like he would murder him to spot. At day dragon was meditating away from others, a silence surrounded him and his mind, a familiar ninja joined to his company, it was Genji. Redhead ignored him, his mind was mess which ninja noticed " You look troubled Redhead, is something bothering you? " Genji asked, Redhead hissed to him and stood up he wanted to be alone, all alone. Redhead walked to the forest, it was calming him and eased his mind. Dragon arrived to small pond and started to drink until he smelled his mate´s scent, smell came above from tree where Xigbar was sitting " Feeling alone? " Nobody asked but Redhead didn´t answer to him making Xigbar jump down " Redhead, I am sorry about the morning, I was shocked and I needed to time to think. " Xigbar explained making the dragon hiss " You son of bitch! Why now are you saying that to my face?! " he snarled making Xigbar back away " I am sorry, okay? " he apolized, Redhead stood on his hind legs with snort " Try me Xig, let´s see if you can make me feel whole again. " he said with smirk. Xigbar took off his shirt and teleported his arm to dragon´s hind legs, pulling it which made dragon fall on his back, Redhead tried to get up Xigbar prevented him by moving on him " Xigbar, get off me! " Redhead hissed but Nobody shooked his head " No way. You haven´t been this willing since god knows when. I´m going to fuck you and you will enjoy of it. " Xigbar said with grin making dragon blush and giggle " Xig, don´t be hosna! " Redhead said letting dragon language slip from his maw " Too bad, you already turned me on. " he said and took off his pants and stroke the dragon´s head " Relax Redhead. " he said and entered to his mate making dragon moan a bit, rhyme was good enough to send dragon to edge, claws were digging the ground with power. Redhead roared when there so much needed release inside him, it made him feel whole again, Xigbar got off the Redhead and panted heavily " Say, do you want to go back to home to Mount Nyiragonga and face Talon for the last time? " he asked, dragon nodded weakly, Nobody opened the portal and started to walk in " Come on, time to return to others and plan the final attack toward Talon. " Xigbar said and put his clothes, Redhead blinked and stood up on all four, shaking. Xigbar assisted him " Easy there mate, when we get back we will rest well. " he said as they passed throught the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from dragon language to english.  
> Hosna!=Perv!


	19. Final plan

After few week after returning to Mount Nyiragonga Redhead had started to plan final attack toward Talon to destroy them once for all. Strucker had suggested the attack to base but leader had other plans to them.  
At night Redhead worked the plan as Xigbar entered in his office " Sheesh Redhead, are you still working? Clock is like 23.00, what are you planning? " Nobody asked as he rubbed his eye " I have thought we lure Talon to Dovan volcano and we ambush them in there. " Redhead said without looking him, Xigbar pouted and crossed his arms " Back to your old home? What will you do if you fail? " he asked, dragon smirked with chuckle " I have ace in my sleeve as for fail-safe. It´s called ecliptic meteor. " he said and gave quest laughter until he looked him " It will destroy them if everything else fails. " he said and grinned widely making Xigbar back away in fear.  
After the plan was ready, Redhead gave hints for Talon where they would be next, which made Talon to come to Dovan volcano " I hope we won´t get eaten by the dragons boss. " Sombra whimpered, she was scared of the whole place, Reaper sighed and looked his surroundings, there was sense of dread and hint of that they weren´t alone at all.  
They arrived to open area and then laughter came as dragon HYDRA soldiers raised from lava " Hahahahaha! Talon losers! It´s nice to see you you all in here in one place where you started to use me! Tonight, we will end your reign and take it back what´s is ours. " Redhead said, his uniform was on and he held his trusty spear, Winter soldier, barons and Xigbar were on cliff above as they surrounded Talon members " When you are gone Doomfist, Talon soldiers will be turned to dragons to serve us! " he laughted, Doomfist glared him harshly " We will see about it Redhead. " he said, dragon snorted until he laughted again " Foolish human… you are no match. " he said with grin, Talon leader clenched his fists " I disagree. " he said simply, dragon hissed questly " Yes, maybe so, you have been causing pale scales to me but now it´s over. " he said and then roared making lava erupt around them as Redhead dived to Doomfist and other soldiers moved to attack other memebers.  
Redhead and Doomfist fought roughly without mercy, dragon leader got some support from Xigbar time after time but it was between them only. Redhead smashed Doomfist near the the hot lava, trying burn him but Talon leader kicked dragon off, before Redhead hit the ground he used his spear to pole vault in air and hit Talon leader to rib area with force " I won this Akande, I have always been the best but you refuse to see it! " he said with wicked grin as he stood on his hind legs and spreaded his wings " I rule in my home ground, in here I am the king! " he rejoiced and leaped toward the Doomfist who grasped from dragon´s front paws tightly " Oh yeah? We shall see that! " he shouted, dragon chuckled and bit on the Talon´s leader´s gauntled, refusing to let off even if leader punched the dragon´s snout. Soon gauntlet cracked open, creating the opening to Redhead who used fire to burn it, making Talon leader cry out of pain " It´s hurts, doesn´t Akande? " he taunted with laughter as he circled him, he looked the other Talon members struggling and gave warning roar to other go to cover, it was time to end. Xigbar followed to others to cavern as Redhead stood on his hind legs again and sky cracked open and big red meteor started slowly fall down, Talon memebers started to run from terror but when ecliptic meteor hit the ground it decimated them, ceasing the them from existence forever. After attack was over Xigbar and rest of the Redhead´s followers came out, Nobody saw that Redhead was on ground " Redhead! " Xigbar shouted and teleported to him " Redhead? Are you okay, say something! " he cried out, Redhead groned as he opened his eye " Did I won? " he slurred, Xigbar looked the area and nodded " Yes, you literally fucking destroyed them. " he said with smile " Nice, rest of the Talon will face their fate when I... I... " dragon couldn´t finish his sentence when he fell asleep with smile, Xigbar stared the sleeping dragon until portal opened and Vexen walked out " Oh? I am late, what a disappoiment. " Vexen said as he shooked his head, Xigbar stood and summoned his guns " Lay your filthy finger on Redhead and you are history, Vexen! " Xigbar hissed, other Nobody smirked and summoned his ice shield, Redhead started to wake up again " Hey, don´t leave me out of this walkaway! " he said and lowered his upper body with snarl. Redhead and Xigbar circled the Vexen, waiting the moment to one of them would strike, Redhead leaped to Vexen who used his shied to hit dragon´s snout which made dragon stagger back, Xigbar started to shoot other Nobody who used his shield to block the shooting, Redhead shooked his head and used his sharp claws to scratch the Vexen´s back, making Nobody cry out of pain, dragon chuckled and his followers encouraged them, leader spreaded his front paws with smile, Vexen jumped on Redhead and started to used shield spikes to stab him, dragon struggled to get him off, Xigbar tried to aim the other Nobody but he wouldn´t risk to shoot Redhead in accident so he decided to wait. Redhead snarled and used his tail to pick Vexen from waist and started to smash him on ground with force, dragons roared of joy, HYDRA leader´s smashing was brutal and each hit send little bit blood to fly from Vexen until Redhead threw him into lava and it killed the Nobody off. Redhead gave roar of victory, war was over at last.


	20. Celebration

After the Talon´s defeat, Redhead and his followers decided to celebrate the victory and that they have returned their glory back. Many campfires were spreaded across the forest where they decided to celebrate the victory, Redhead and Xigbar were above the clouds, enjoying the moment with attempt of waltz in air " You really showed them boss, I am proud of you. " Xigbar said making dragon blush " Aw come on Xig, it was nothing. It´s my job. " he said, Nobody kissed the dragon´s snout " Whatever you say Redhead. " he said, Redhead gave wide smile " Heh, without you I wouldn´t never managed to come this far, thank you Xigbar. " dragon said and rubbed his snout to Nobody´s cheek " As if I deserved this, but hey, I take it. " he said and looked down, lights glowing all around the forest, dragon HYDRA soldier´s were celebrating their victory with feast, he smiled gently and held his mate close, Redhead still smelled like vanilla, it was so delicious scent that Xigbar could eat Redhead if he could.  
At later in night Redhead gazed the night sky, his mate was in deep sleep, dragon smiled " One day I will join to you my friend, just hang on. " he whispered and went beside to Xigbar ready to go sleep himself, with mighty yawn he closed his eyes and let the dreams take him away.  
The dreams were flashbacks from his past, his hatchlinghood, childhood, teenager and the whole adult age to this day, he never got accepted part of society but he didn´t needed it anymore, he would put humanity on its knees and he had his followers and mate right besided him, ready to help him if needed.  
Dragons, they surely were mysterious and Redhead was resembling it well, he had kept humans wondering his appreance, his skills and abilities, his secrets. No many had revealed them fully, no one had fully understanded his potential, he was something else from human imagination, no one would reveal his true potential or secrets. It was fact and it stayed like it as long Redhead lived and leaded his army, the army that would rule the earth one day.


End file.
